Names
by JenLea
Summary: A name follows you' Randy and Trish struggle to find a name for their unborn daughter


Names

Disclaimer: I own no one. They are the direct property of themselves and WWE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight drifted in through the parted curtains. Lazily, Trish Stratagias-Orton rolled over. She was eight months pregnant. She deserved to sleep in.

"It's a gorgeous morning," the deep voice of her husband Randy boomed into the room. Trish groaned as she struggled to glance up.

"What's your point?" she mumbled. She struggled out of bed. Finally, Randy had to hoist her up. She giggled, patting her belly.

"How's Princess?" he asked. She held his hand to her belly. His eyes lit up as the baby jabbed his hand.

Realization finally sunk in. Trish was having HIS baby. HIS daughter was coming soon.

"She needs a name," Trish declared, leaning into Randy's arms. He nodded as he rubbed her belly.

"Couldn't agree more. I have the feeling we'll have to wait though," he murmured, leaning his head on her shoulder. Then, the phone began to ring. Groaning, Randy left to answer it.

Trish waddled slowly behind him. Who could be calling at 7:22 AM?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That had been a month ago. The proceeding month had been pure hell.

The call had been from Amy, Trish's best friend. She had been calling to tell Randy his best friend, John had died. Being closer than brothers, Randy had flown out and had somehow ended spending the entire month with a pregnant Amy.

Trish was frightened. She was alone and in labor. Randy was on his way to her but because of some horrible coincidences, he kept getting delayed.

Her biggest fear, giving birth alone, was coming true.

"Trish, this baby isn't going to wait," her obstetrician declared. "You're eight centimeters dilated,"

Trish curled into the fetal position. She was miserable. Her contractions were intense. She was nauseous. Labor had been tough.

The intercom blared mindlessly in the background. The faint echo of footsteps resounded in the hall. As loud as the maternity ward was, there was no actual noise.

At least for Trish.

The only voice she wanted to hear was the deep voice of her husband.

Sitting up, she pulled out her journal. Despite the intense contractions, she had to write the final entry in her pregnancy journal.

_5/17/06_

_Dear Princess,_

_You are currently making your way into the world. The pain is undescribable. I have been in labor for 25 hours. I've been doing it alone._

_Daddy is on his way to me from Massachusetts. I never knew it could take 25 hours to get to Missouri. Actually, he keeps running into delays._

_You still don't have a name. Daddy and I haven't had time to discuss it. He left a month ago to help my best friend after the death of his best friend._

_Your name will not be an easy decision. Your name means something. It survives when you're no longer here. Daddy has no clue that I've been struggling to find a name that he could POSSIBLY agree to. _

_Yet, I have._

_Delilah John_

_Yes, I realize John is a boy's name. It's for Daddy's best friend. John was a strong man. He never hurt a soul. His memory needs to live on. _

_Well, based on my rate of dilation, I should end this here. See you in a few hours._

_Love you,_

_Mommy_

A pain-filled whimper escaped Trish's lips. In twenty-five hours, that was the only noise she had made.

Something strange was going on deep within her body. Intense pressure filled her pelvis. What was going on?

A nurse wandered in and checked Trish's cervix. She rushed out without a single word. Trish knew this was it. She was having her baby.

Randy wasn't there.

This wasn't good.

"Trish," her doctor muttered, rushing in. "You're ten centimeters dilated," Trish began to shake violently. She couldn't do this. Not anymore.

The front of the bed was placed down. A different nurse took each of her feet. The doctor positioned himself at the head of her bed.

"Trish, Push," he demanded, "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 ... and breathe!"

"I can't do this!" she wailed, pushing with every available ounce of strength. "I want my husband!"

"You're doing great!" a nurse declared. She smiled and met Trish's eye. "He's on his way,"

"Coming into another contraction," the doctor murmured. "Big Push," Trish pushed while screaming.

She couldn't believe how close she was. Her loins burned with pain. Each push made the pain a little worse. She couldn't believe it when she felt a head tear out of her. After that, two tiny shoulders tore through. Before she knew what was going on, the loud, furious wailing of a baby filled the delivery room.

"It's a ..." The doctor gently pried the child's legs apart. "A GIRL!" He placed the baby on her chest.

"Hi, Princess," Trish cooed, gently stroking her daughter's cheek. The baby moved slightly and caught Trish's gaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy ran into the hospital room. He couldn't believe he had missed the birth of his daughter.

"Trisha?" he called. He grinned as he noticed her sleeping. He made his way over to the bassinet. He chuckled softly as he saw the baby. "Hi, Princess,"

Trish slowly woke up. She grinned when she saw Randy hovered over the bassinet. He had made it!

"She needs a name," she murmured softly. He nodded. "You can hold her," Gently, Randy picked up the baby. "Any ideas?" He placed the baby in her arms and handed her a scrap of paper. A look of disbelief crossed her face. She couldn't believe what she had just read.

_Delilah John_

"A-are you sure?" she questioned. He nodded, baffled. He had been sure she would have loved the name.

"Of course. Unless you don't like it," he said. She shook her head.

"I love it! It's just that I picked the exact same name ... without talking to you," She glanced down at her newborn. "Hello Delilah,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? Another fic from the mind of JenLea.

Hope you enjoyed it!

JenLea

Read and Review


End file.
